


In Sickness

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shoot." Tony pouted as he stared at the broken object in the sink.

"Honey! I broke your favorite mug! That blue one with the yellow panda-face!"

He started to collect the shards but his hands were still shaky and he managed to cut himself in the process.

"Ow! You bit me!" Tony huffed at the blueberry pie colored mug puzzle. The mug had always made him hungry. Too bad Gibbs had some weird attachment to it or he'd gladly get rid of it. The jigsawed panda stared back malevolently but Tony didn't care. Gibbs never cared if he broke something, he'd just fix it with his magic touch. Too bad he couldn't fix Tony.

Gibbs was probably in the basement. He had been there a lot. Some days he couldn't look at Tony. He'd just flee and spend all day there. He sure liked looking at wood. Tony sighed. He was jealous of lumber.

"Muffin! ...Creamcake!" He shouted.

No answer.

He managed to get down the stairs gracefully enough only to find the place empty and Gibbsless.

"Oh joy." Now he had to climb back up again.

He felt shaky all over so instead he lay down on the couch they had brought down from the living room when Tony had moved in with all his stuff. He'd just wait for Gibbs, the man couldn't stay away long, not from Lumber.

~*~

"Lumber... Bill Lumber, nice to meet you."

"Gibbs, just Gibbs." Gibbs winked and eyed Lumber like he was prime rib... - of a boat that was - shaking Lumber's hand in an infuriatingly sensuous way.

Lumber raised a blue-yellow panda mug to his lips and seemed pleased. Then he turned to Tony.

"So, Tony... What's happening?"

"Huh?" Tony stuttered.

"Say, could you get me those TPS reports by Monday? Yeah... That would be great."

"I'd love to have coffee with ya while Tony works on those TPS reports..." Gibbs purred in Lumber's ear.

~*~

"Nooo... No TPS... Gibbs." Tony mumbled and cried in his sleep.

"Tony, wake up. It's just a dream."

"Mmmhuh?"

Gibbs was there, his thigh pressed against him. It felt good.

"You were having some kind of nightmare." Gibbs was petting his hair, looking so weary underneath the concern.

"I'm sorry." Tony said, blinking. He really was.

"Why?"

"You're sad. It's because of me... I never wanted to make you sad." Tony wiped his damp eyes and then reached out to touch Gibbs' face, smoothing the tension he saw there.

"No... Tony. I've been selfish. Hiding. None of this is your fault."

"Look, Jethro. You've had enough pain, I'm only adding to it. Maybe it'd be best..." Tony's voice cracked and the rest of the sentence died in his throat. Could he really say it? It would crush him if Gibbs agreed. Not that he would, would he?

*SMACK!*

"Sorry." Tony gave a small chagrined smile. No, he would never.

"If I spend too much time here, you tell me. Don't want another divorce. Or a nine iron to the head. And I'll do my best to... We'll do okay." Gibbs stroked his arm and smiled that soft smile that made everything seem softer. Tony mirrored it.

"I broke your mug, and then Gary Cole stole it and flirted with you. Do you want me to glue it back together?" Tony yawned.

"Nah, I'll do it. You're only good at gluing things to McGee."

"Hey! I resemble that remark." They both grinned.

"Ya make me happy Tony, always." Gibbs emphasized that last word and kissed Tony sweetly. It was his way of saying I'm sorry, and Tony accepted the apology.

"How about you help me upstairs to the bedroom and we'll see."


	2. Cherish

"Tony, I feel like you're not really trying."

"You don't know how... You don't know that Jethro! I've done everything on the list." Tony huffed.

"You do the minimum. You're still... Jesus, Tony, look at you."

"You don't find me attractive anymore, I get it."

"That's not fair."

"How do _you_ see yourself, Tony?" Nancy, the chaplain, asked, trying to avoid another blowout fight.

"That's neither here nor there, I've done everything on the list! Jethro doesn't seem to care that it takes everything out of me..." Tony almost sobbed, then breathed deeply. He couldn't break down like a stupid toddler.

"Please, answer me, Tony. We agreed on honesty here." Nancy said, as if she was talking to a toddler. Tony winced.

"I don't know! It's all out of proportion! I can't even look in the mirror without getting dizzy..."

Gibbs reached out to take Tony's flailing hand in his.

"Tony, I _don't care_ if you _look_ sick, I care because you _are_ sick. You're always beautiful to me."

"I'm so sorry. I'm really trying, it's all for you! I feel like I can't do anything right. Either I disappoint you or I..."

"You're supposed to do this for yourself." Nancy interjected.

"You're kidding. That's kind of impossible."

"Don't you care if you live?"

"I care because Jethro doesn't deserve any of this..." Tony said quietly and plucked at his sleeve.

Jethro looked pained and squeezed Tony's hand almost painfully.

"Why do you deserve it?"

 

~*~

 

 

"I'll be in the basement." Gibbs stomped down the stairs.

"Right. I'll just... I'll just cook us some dinner, dear!"

"Ya mean for me!"

"Low blow, Jethro!"

Tony stifled a sob and stomped into the kitchen.

Chicken. Mashed potatos and corn for Jethro. Kale for Tony. He lost himself in cooking like always and time sped up. Suddenly there were arms around him.

"Smells good."

"Ya think?" Tony smiled.

"I know ya try. I'm impatient, Tony. Get so scared." Gibbs murmured into his ear and swayed him.

"I know." Tony squeezed the strong arms around his concave stomach. Caveman Gibbs was caring, worried Gibbs.

They ate amicably together in the kitchen and then Tony took his plate with him downstairs and settled on the couch. Gibbs fussed with the pillows and blanket and made sure he was comfortable, then went to work on the boat while Tony nibbled and watched.

 _"I don't know what I did, but it must have been something good."_ Tony thought.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
